Character Options
This channel will help you see all of the options for your characters on the daleos server. Links are posted to make it easy to find different links, content, and other things to make your character building as quick as possible. Happy character-building! Approved Sources * All officially published books (Player's Handbook, Volo's Guide to Monsters, Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes, Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, Elemental Evil, Xanathar's Guide to Everything, and Officially Published Modules) * Most Unearthed Arcana * Matthew Mercer Published Content (Besides the Spelldriver feat) Disclaimer: Not all content shows if you are viewing the page on mobile. Races Aarokocra (Elemental Evil Player's Companion) Aasimar (Volo's Guide to Monsters) *Fallen *Scourge *Protector Aetherborn (Planeshift Kaladesh) Aven (Planeshift Amonkhet) *Hawk-headed *Ibis-headed Bugbear (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Centaur (Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica) Changeling (Eberron: Rising from the Last War (Errata'd)) Dragonborn (Player's Handbook) Dwarf (Player's Handbook) *Duergar (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) *Hill *Kaladesh (Planeshift Kaladesh) *Mark of Warding (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mountain Elf (Player's Handbook) * Drow * Eladrin (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * High * High (Aereni) (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron) * High (Valenar) (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron * Kaladesh (Bishatar and Tirahar) (Planeshift Kaladesh) * Vadahar (Planeshift Kaladesh * Mark of Shadow (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) * Sea (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Shadar-kai (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Wood * Wood (Aereni) (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron) * Wood (Valendar) (Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron) * Joraga Nation (Planeshift Zendikar) * Mul Daya Nation (Planeshift Zendikar) * Tajuru Nation (Planeshift Zendikar) * Avariel (Unearthed Arcana) * Grugach (Unearthed Arcana) Firbolg (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Forest Folk (Homebrew) Genasi (Elemental Evil Player's Companion) *Air *Earth *Fire *Water Gith (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) *Githyanki *Githzerei Gnome (Player's Handbook) *Deep (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) *Forest *Mark of Scribing (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Rock Goblin (Volo's Guide to Monsters) *Standard *Grotag Tribe (Planeshift Zendikar) *Lavastep Tribe (Planeshift Zendikar) *Tuktuk Tribe (Planeshift Zendikar) Goliath (Elemental Evil Player's Companion) Grung (One Grung Above) Half-elf (Player's Handbook) *Aquatic Descent (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) *Drow Descent (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) *Mark of Detection (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Storm (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Wood Elf Descent (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) Half-orc (Player's Handbook) *Standard *Mark of Finding (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) Halfling (Player's Handbook) *Ghostwise (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) *Lightfoot *Mark of Healing (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Hospitality (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Stout Hoboglin (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Human (Player's Handbook) *Standard *Variant *Amonket (Planeshift Amonkhet) *Gavony (Planeshift Innistrad) *Kessig (Planeshift Innistrad) *Nephalia (Planeshift Innistrad) *Stensia (Planeshift Innistrad) *Ixalan (Planeshift Ixalan) *Keldon (Planeshift Dominara) *Mark of Finding (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Handling (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Making (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Passage (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Mark of Sentinel (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Zendikar (Planeshift Zendikar) Jeevak (Homebrew) Kalashtar (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) Kenku (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Khenra (Planeshift Amonkhet) Kobold (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Kor (Planeshift Zendikar) Lizardfolk (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Locathah (Locathah Rising) Loxodon (Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica) Merfolk *Blue (Planeshift Ixalan) *Green (Planeshift Ixalan) *Cosi Creed (Planeshift Zendikar) *Emeria Creed (Planeshift Zendikar) *Ula Creed (Planeshift Zendikar) Minotaur (Minotaur) Mousefolk (Homebrew) Naga (Planeshift Amonkhet) Okiti (Homebrew) Orc (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Orc (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) Revenant Shifter (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) *Beasthide *Longtooth *Swiftstride *Wildhunt Simic Hybrid (Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica) Siren (Planeshift Ixalan) Tabaxi (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Tiefling (Player's Handbook) * Standard * Variant (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) * Asmodeus (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Baalzebul (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Dispater (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Fierna (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Glasya (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Levistus (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Mammom (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Mephistopheles (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Zariel (Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes) * Abyssal Tiefling (Unearthed Arcana) Thri'kreen (Homebrew) Tortle (Tortle Package) Triton (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Ursine (Homebrew) Vampire *Ixalan *Zendikar Vedalken (Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica) Verdan (Acquisitions Incorporated) Warforged (Eberron: Rising from the Last War (Errata'ed)) Yuan-ti Pureblood (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Classes Artificer (Eberron: Rising from the Last War) * Artificer Changes: Alchemist, Homunculus, and Steel Defender * Archivist (Homebrew) Avatar (Homebrew) Barbarian (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Path of the Hellborn Psycho (Homebrew) *Path of the Duck (Matt Mercer) *Path of the Juggernaut (Matt Mercer) *Path of the Wild Soul (Unearthed Arcana) Bard (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) * College of Satire (Unearthed Arcana) * College of Eloquence (Unearthed Arcana) * College of the Maestro (Matt Mercer) Blood Hunter (Matt Mercer) * Errata for Blood Hunter Cleric (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Protection Domain (Unearthed Arcana) *Blood Domain (Matt Mercer) Druid (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Circle of the Hive (Homebrew) *Circle of the Insecta (Homebrew) Errata (Please read it) *Circle of Twilight (Unearthed Arcana) *Circle of the Wildfire (Unearthed Arcana) Fighter (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything, Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) *Brute (Unearthed Arcana) *Gunslinger (Matt Mercer) *Psychic Warrior (Unearthed Arcana) *Expanded Battle Master Maneuvers (Unearthed Arcana) Monk (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Way of the Astral Soul (Unearthed Arcana) *Way of the Boxer (Homebrew) *Way of the Four Elements Revised (Homebrew) *Way of the Gravity Weaver (Homebrew) *Way of the Shrine (Homebrew) *Way of Tranquility (Unearthed Arcana) *Way of the Cobalt Soul (Matt Mercer) *Way of Mercy (Unearthed arcana) Lingering Soul (Matt Mercer) Mystic Rewrite: The Psion (Homebrew) Paladin (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Oath of the Raven Queen (Unearthed Arcana) *Oath of Sanity (Unearthed Arcana) Ranger, Rebalanced (Semi-Homebrew) *Primeval Guardian (Unearthed Arcana) *Wind Weaver and Errata (Please read it) (Homebrew) Rogue (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Revived (Unearthed Arcana) *Servant (Homebrew) Sorcerer (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Aberrant Mind (Unearthed Arcana) *Giant Soul Sorcerer (Unearthed Arcana) *Phoenix Soul Sorcerer (Unearthed Arcana) *Sea Sorcery (Unearthed Arcana) *Stone Sorcery (Unearthed Arcana) *Pyromancer (Planeshift Kaladesh) *Rune Child (Matt Mercer) *Expanded Meta Magic Options (Unearthed Arcana) Summoner (Homebrew) Warlock (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything, Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) As a note: Warlocks are now capable of replacing all mentions of "Charisma" in their class spellcasting, class abilities, and other miscellaneous class abilities with "Intelligence". This cannot be changed on level up (barring normal retooling rules). *Warlock Expanded Invocations (Homebrew) *Jojo Stand Patron (Homebrew) *Pact of the Body Pact and Invocations (Homebrew) *Pact of the Mask Pact and Invocations (Homebrew) *Pact of the Talisman Pact and Invocations (Unearthed Arcana) *The Kraken Patron (Homebrew) *Raven Queen Patron (Unearthed Arcana) *Star Seeker Patron (Unearthed Arcana) *Lurker in the Deep Patron (Unearthed Arcana) *Instead of Eldritch Smite, Warlocks can chose this Invocation: Eldritch Paralysis Prerequisite: Level 5, Pact of the Blade Warlock Once per turn when you hit a creature with your pact weapon, you can expend a warlock spell slot to force the creature to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the creature is paralyzed until the end of your next turn. Wizard (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything, Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) *Invention Arcane Tradition (Unearthed Arcana) *Lore Mastery Arcane Tradition (Unearthed Arcana) Other *Expanded Fighting Styles (Unearthed Arcana) Feats *Published Feats (Player's Handbook, Xanathar's Guide to Everything) *Homebrew Feats (Unearthed Arcana/Homebrew/Matt Mercer/Skill Feats) Spells *Spell Lists *Published Spells *Homebrew Approved Spells (Homebrew) Expanded Find Familiar Options * Tressym * Almiraj * Flying Monkey * Paper Lantern Dragonette Equipment * Officially Published * Alchemy Expansion * Light Pistol | 100g | 3g (20) | 1d8 | 2 lb | (40/160) | Light, Reload 2, Misfire 2 Magic Items * Officially Published * Bow of Light (Uncommon) * Decanter of Youth (Very Rare) * Diamond Sword (Legendary) * Fire Lance (Uncommon) * Net of Bondage (Uncommon) * Staff of Elemental Strike (Rare)